Aggregation transmission is a technology of transmitting data simultaneously in a single transmission using a plurality of wireless networks. In an aggregation transmission technology, a terminal can be connected to a plurality of access networks, and one or more services or applications can communicate by aggregating a plurality of networks as if they are one network. Accordingly, an aggregation transmission system may send and receive large amounts of data using a plurality of available network resources.
Multipath TCP (MPTCP) technology is an L4 technology for simultaneously using a plurality of IP interfaces. The MPTCP technology may connect a terminal having a plurality of physical interfaces to a plurality of access networks, and may create a session for each subflow to perform end-to-end communication.
Most servers do not yet support the multipath communication and, therefore, cannot transmit data simultaneously using a plurality of wireless networks. Accordingly, terminals having multiplex communication interfaces have difficulty performing multipath communication with all servers.